


Magic Charm

by Winnychan



Series: Spring Fever (Winnyverse) [4]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Fingerfucking, Insecurely Gay Leo, M/M, Reptiles Only Raph, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnychan/pseuds/Winnychan
Summary: Up until now, Leonardo has been careful never to let them go to far...





	Magic Charm

"Raph!" Leo gasped as the other turtle pulled a spit-slick finger from his mouth and used it to penetrate him in a single, smooth stroke. His breath shuddered sharply inward and his eyes blinked open wide. "What – are you--?"

 

The larger turtle shushed and coddled him in low tones, bumping his beak against Leo's jaw and biting gently at the back of his head. Leo tried to push up and turn, but the effort failed as more weight settled over him. "Leo," his captor rumbled. "Leo, don't fight me."

 

"Raph," Leo groaned, the only word he could summon.

 

"Hssh," he hushed, and seized the skin of Leo's neck between his teeth to silence him. It worked. Leo shivered with pleasure and could not remember how to breathe as Raph insisted, "You lost. Nnnh... relax. I ain't gonna..."

 

Relax? He couldn't -- couldn't possibly! Raph's arm was rocking now. It's fine, just his finger, Leo counseled himself frantically. Just his finger! And yet, how could it be? The novelty and strangeness of being penetrated by another person made every stroke seem impossibly long inside him.

 

"M'not gonna," Raph growled, ‘This is all I want. But I have to. Somehow, I gotta have you. I won you, Leo. S'only... nnhh, fair..."

 

The hunger and reverence in his words worked on Leo like a magic charm that suddenly made everything okay. "Oh," Leo threw back his head and gasped, "yes, Raph. Yes!"


End file.
